Rhapsody in Blue
by Scarlett Elizabeth Cooper
Summary: When Roger meets the girl of his dreams, is she all that he expects or more? And will he be able to adjust to her family and how will his relationship with her affect his relationship with the Nelsons? Takes place in my IDoT universe.
1. The Park Bench

**Rhapsody In Blue  
**By Scarlett Elizabeth Cooper  
Rated G

_Summary_: Roger finds the girl of his dreams. But is she really all that he expects or more? And will he, and she, be able to overcome the restraints of her family? And how will his new relationship with her affect his relationship with the Nelsons?

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the characters of IDoJ they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.

_Archival:_ Here, IDoJ Fans and elsewhere with my written permission. Just ask:)

_Timeline:_ This takes place in 1975.

_Character list:_ Visit the IDoJ page in the Fanfiction Archives on my website for a list of all original characters in this story.

_Chapter 1  
__The Park Bench_

Sunlight warmed her face as she walked along the concrete path. Occasionally she passed a cooler spot that was covered by the leaves overhead. She could smell the sickly sweet scent of funnel cake, smoky Bar-B-Q, spicy sauces, sizzling vegetables. She smelled the scent of honeysuckle as she passed.

She had counted the steps to her park bench, then made a right angle turn and took deliberate six steps before turning and with a quiet sigh she sank down onto the slats. It wasn't the most comfortable spot, but it was refreshing to be out in the morning air.

Outside always seemed so light and airy, even at night when darkness surrounded her, but inside, in her home, most of the time it was dark, dank and still. It was not that her home was dirty, it was just that everything seemed dark.

She had inclined her head as she listened to the conversations passing by.

"…did you hear what he said about Dotty? I mean, I'm half inclined to believe him, but still…"

"…Now Joey, I've told you time and again, that you are to be polite to your auntie Lou…"

"But Mommy, she hugs me too tight!"

"…Hey! Wait a minute Freddy, I'll get it…" the last voice was closer and was coming _towards_ her. She swallowed as she felt a ball roll and hit the tip of her foot. It was not hard, but it had startled her.

"Hello," the voice sounded excited.

"Is this yours?" she stooped to pick up the ball.

"Oh, yes!" he sounded breathless. "But oh! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

She stared at him incredulously. She did not idly accept flattery, but the fact of the matter was she'd never received such a complement. It kind of threw her off kilter. "Well, I don't know about that…"

"Uncle!" cried a young voice.

"Oh…well…wait right here. I'll be right back," he took off towards the child's voice. Before he had returned she heard the voice of her sister, calling her. She shrugged. Whoever he was would forget her by that afternoon.

Major Roger Healy sank down into his seat behind his desk. He'd looked all over the flea market for her, but the beautiful woman had disappeared. She'd had the most beautiful dark golden blonde hair he'd ever seen. And her eyes, oh! Her eyes were the clearest blue he'd ever seen. The exact color of a clear blue sky. Except they didn't seem to focus on him exactly right. But, what did that matter? They were beautiful and she had been wearing a lovely light blue dress that accented them perfectly, a bit old fashioned, but it seemed to suit her.

He feared that he would never see the lovely woman again. She was probably just a passerby on her way north or south. It made him feel depressed that he had let yet another woman pass him by. Ever since his best friend, Major Tony Nelson had gotten married, he'd been thinking about getting married, even more so since the arrival of their two children, Freddy and Carrie. Twice already he had been close to marrying two nice women, but they had broken the engagement before they'd even gotten to the wedding plans. Roger knew he fell in love to easily, but all he wanted was what everyone else wanted: someone to love and care for and to love and care for him in return.

Such were his thoughts as Tony Nelson walked through his office door with two files in his hands. "Are you ready for that flight simulation this morning?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess so," Roger dropped his hand onto the desk and made a move to get up.

"Freddy sure enjoyed you taking him to the flea market yesterday," Tony complemented. "You sure do have a way with him, Rog."

"Yeah, well, I enjoy spending time with him. He seems rather bright."

"He is. He'll be starting school soon. Sometimes I wonder how Jeannie's going to manage without them around the house all the time," he smiled and opened the door, but before he went through it, he closed it again. "Something's wrong."

Roger related the incident with the young woman and how she had disappeared when he had returned to the bench. "You know what I think?" he said, nodding. "I think she saw me and her first thought was the first chance she could get to run as far away from me as possible."

"Now, Rog, I'm sure that's not true," Tony patted him on the back. "Perhaps she was called away or she had an appointment to attend and needed to leave before you got back."

He looked at his friend, a gleam of hope catching in his eye. "You really think so?"

"I know so, Rog."

"You know what…I'll bet you're right. I'll bet she had to go meet a friend for lunch or she had to go home to feed her cat or…her carriage would turn back into a pumpkin by noon!" Tony didn't even attempt to stop the flow of thoughts as he followed Roger Healy into the hall.

She sniffed the musky smell of an old house mixed with the scent of eucalyptus as she dug her toes into the soft rug. She mentally reminded herself that she needed to help her younger sister Periwinkle shake out the dirt. She cocked her head to catch the sound of footsteps approaching. Her mother's footsteps she determined.

"Good morning Momma," she said, rising from her seat and crossing the room, her arms outstretched so that she would not bump into her parent.

"Good morning Rhapsody. Did you and Gryta have a good morning?" the woman had stood still in the doorway until her middle daughter had reached her.

"Yes. It was a delightful morning. So fresh and airy. You ought to join us sometime," she carefully took her mother's hand and led her to the sofa she'd just vacated. Feeling for the arm she made sure that she set her mother down on the proper side of it, not letting her sit on the floor, or rather the lamp table.

"Who was that man that was speaking to you, Sody?" Gryta asked from the corner where she was rapidly making silk flowers. She could make them faster than any other member of the family. Although Rhapsody came in a close second. She made hers by raised patterns specifically designed for her, rather than by eye as Gryta did.

"I don't know. His nephew's ball had rolled over to my feet and he had come to retrieve it."

"He seemed awfully excited about something," Gryta responded with a hint of reproach in her voice.

Rhapsody shrugged and felt on the table top next to the sofa. She found what she searched for, a hard covered book. She ran her fingers over the raised bumps on the cover to ensure it was the one she sought, a copy of the _Tales of the_ _Arabian Knights_, a family favorite. "Do you want me to read it aloud?" she asked while she searched for the spot where she'd left off last time.

She heard two distinctly emphatic answers. One from Gryta, a definite "No," and one from Periwinkle, who'd just walked through the living room door, an enthusiastic "Yes." While the story _was_ a family favorite, Gryta tired of it before the rest of them.

"Why don't you read from the _Arabian Knights_ for a little while and then we can read from something of Gryta's choosing," their mother responded, always keeping peace, even with her grown daughters.

"That's a good idea," Rhapsody nodded.

"But the book I want to hear from we don't have in Braille," Gryta shook her head.

"I can read from it then," Periwinkle volunteered. So it was settled. Rhapsody smiled. And the rest of the afternoon was spent quietly with the family.

She inhaled the scents of the spring morning air as she tapped her way along the sidewalk. It seemed more fragrant than even the week before. She assumed that meant there were more flowers in bloom. She always loved this time of year; it was more interesting than any other time. There were more things to tickle the sensory palette.

Again she'd counted out the steps from the flower seller in the flea market to the park bench. She called it her park bench, but of course it was not. Once she'd gone the specific number of steps she walked to it, thumping it with her cane.

Before she'd come to a complete stop she was surprised by a voice, suddenly to her right. "Oh! Oh! There you are! I thought I'd lost you forever, but…but…but…here you are," he _was_ excited. She resisted the urge to laugh at his excitement.

"Well, why wouldn't I be here?" she asked, unable to contain a chuckle.

"Oh, but I thought you were…I thought you were just someone passing through and…that you were from somewhere way up North or somewhere else far away…and I thought you'd never come back."

She laughed delightedly. "Goodness. Aren't you the man with the little boy from last week?"

"Oh yes, that's my sort of nephew Freddy."

"Sort of nephew?"

"He's the son of my best friend."

"I see. Do you have him with you today?"

"No, no, not today. I was planning on staying here all day to see if you came."

"Why are you so interested in me anyway?"

"Why am I so interested…why you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! You have the most beautiful, clear blue eyes."

She chuckled. "In your admiration for my eyes, you may have missed a very important fact," she hesitated. "I'm blind."

"Blind?" he did seem surprised and taken aback slightly. "I'm-I'm sorry, but they're still beautiful though."

She cocked her head. "Well thank you, but I will have to just take your word for it," she smiled. "So do you have nothing better to do with yourself that sit on a park bench all day?"

"Oh, no, I mean yes," he seemed perpetually flustered.

"Perhaps I should rephrase my question? What is it you do, Mr. ?"

"Oh, Major, Major Roger Healy."

"Major Healy, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, don't be, it's all right."

"So you're in the military?"

"Yes, I'm detached to NASA."

"You're an astronaut? Oh my sister would love that! She always enjoys listening, watching or reading about the space programs."

"Really? Then maybe she's heard of me?"

"I don't know, possibly." She shrugged. "Oh," she stood up quickly. "That's my sister calling, I'd better go."

"Your sister?" she could hear Major Healy stand up.

"I have to go," she hurried away.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" Gryta demanded.

"Oh, just a man who was already sitting on the bench. Should we go?"

Spring was quickly passing by. It was already much warmer now as she walked towards the bench. She went to sit down and knew immediately that she was not alone. "Hello?" she said to the person sitting on the bench.

"Hello! I was…kind of, hoping you'd be back."

"Major Healy?" she was surprised. "What are you doing here today?"

"What am I…?" he laughed. "You didn't give me your name last week."

"Well, I suppose I didn't. My name is Rhapsody Davis."

"It's a pleasure," he took her hand and lightly brushed a kiss on the back of it. She felt her face grow warm, but tried to remain dignified. "Why…why is it you come here every week?"

"My sister and I sell silk flowers to a seller at the flea market," she remarked.

"Your sister makes silk flowers?" he asked.

"Well, yes, both of them and so do I."

He was quiet a moment before asking. "How can you make the flowers?"

"It's simple. Gryta or Periwinkle cuts them out for me and places them in a divided box. All I have to do is apply them in the proper spots. I can feel real flowers or the ones Gryta makes so I know about how they should look," she grinned. "Well, not exactly how they should look. The notion of 'sight' is more of a concept for me rather that a reality. My 'sight' comes from what I touch, smell, hear and feel. But I'm probably boring you to death."

"Of course not," Roger said seriously. "I…I find it fascinating to learn about how you see the world…"

"Oh!" she rose from the bench. "There's Gryta calling me. I'm afraid I have to go now Major Healy."

"I'll see you next Saturday Rhapsody," he called after her. She didn't reply but waved to him. She didn't really know how to reply. She really didn't understand why he would want to waste his mornings on that bench waiting for her or even talking with her, however brief a period of time it was.

This morning it was overcast and Rhapsody could smell the scent of rain. It would rain on the flea market before the end of the day she predicted. And she could predict better than a weatherman. She had reached her bench, a cane in her hand to help guide her. She could usually do without it if she were in familiar territory, but her father had always insisted that she use it when she was out of the house.

She knew before she sat down that someone was there. "Major Healy?" she asked.

"At your service," he responded jovially.

"Are you going to meet me here every week?" she laughed as she sat down.

"Well…" he hesitated, squirming on the bench. "I was wondering if I could take you out on a date?"

"I beg your pardon?" surely she had heard him wrong.

"I…I…want to take you out on a date," he repeated nervously.

Rhapsody realized her mouth was hanging open and promptly closed it. She swallowed not knowing how she should answer. She'd never been asked such a question. The only person she knew personally who'd been asked and accepted was Gryta, but the poor fellow had not come back after the first time he'd come by their house.

"Well, Major Healy, my father is very old fashioned about who any of his daughters date. He would want to meet you first and have you dine at our house."

Roger seemed to fidget and cleared his throat. "Well..." she was half afraid he was going to jump up and run away right then. "Well, that'll be…that'll be just fine. Where do you live?" She gave him the address and phone number so that he could call in advance as she rose hearing Gryta calling her again.

"It will be nice to see you Major Healy," she said, trying to control her excitement that seemed to be building within her. "When you come calling."

"Would you just call me Roger?" he playfully admonished. "I feel like I'm being addressed by a colonel or a sergeant!" She chuckled and waved goodbye to him.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. The Inquisition

Chapter 2  
The Inquisition

Rhapsody was edgy as she sat on the old couch. She was not reading, her mother was doing that, reading an excerpt from _Tales of the Arabian Knights_. Instead she was staring off into space, toying with the material between her fingers. She was supposed to be making a silk rose, but her mind was not with it.

The phone had rung twice already this afternoon, but it had not been the one she expected, and thankfully so since both times Gryta had answered it. She hoped that when he did call, _if_ he did call, she could make it to the phone this time. She had strategically placed herself on that side of the couch so that she could run into the hall when it rang. There was no danger of her tripping or falling. Her father was very strict that the house be completely neat and tidy so that she or her mother would not be in any danger.

When the phone did ring she popped up from her seat, nearly causing her mother to drop the book on the floor and her sisters to stab themselves with their scissors. Never had she felt anything akin to the excitement she felt just then as she quickly plucked up the receiver. "Hello?" her voice was almost trembling. She immediately recognized the voice on the other end. "Just a moment," she said in a quiet, almost timid tone. She ran through the kitchen into the pantry, leaving her sisters and mother to wonder at the speed in which she was running. Without a second's thought she plucked up the trap door to the cellar and descended the stairs.

"Rhapsody!" her father's voice was almost abashed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Papa," she said, excitement trilling through her as she tried to contain it. "There is a gentleman on the phone who wants to call on me. What shall I say?"

She had not expected such a long pause from him. She had expected him to be happy that there was someone interested in one of his daughters. "Where did you meet this gentleman?" he demanded.

"At the flea market," she felt disappointment rising with in her.

He was silent again for some time. "All right," he said finally. "Tell him he can come for dinner tomorrow, at 1," he emphasized his last words. Raven Davis was a man who demanded punctuality of _everyone_. So when she returned to the phone and picked up the receiver she told Major Healy to be there no later than 1, and if he got there a little early it would be even better.

She didn't tell him _why_ it would be better. She didn't want to frighten him off. She recalled one of Gryta's beaus. Well actually, he was Gryta's _only_ beau, who left running and did not even stop to look back. She had felt sorry for her sister then and still did even though Gryta pretended that it did not bother her that men seemed to avoid her completely. Rhapsody _knew_ that her sister was beautiful. Others just didn't look at things the way she did.

All was set and Rhapsody felt a tinge of fear, because this meant change. She had never really liked change, even though she wouldn't have been so strict about moving around furniture if it were not for her mother. But yet she was excited. She had always assumed that since she was blind no one would ever be interested in her, never mind that her father had not only been interested in her mother who was also blind, but had married her!

Even so, it had never occurred to her that it would be possible. She had contented herself with making the silk flowers, reading books to her mother and sisters and spending quiet Saturday mornings on the park bench. But it was that park bench that had led her to Major Roger Healy.

The next morning seemed to go by slowly as Rhapsody helped her sisters in the kitchen. She knew the kitchen as well as they. She often teased them that she could find her way in the kitchen with her eyes closed. But today she was jittery. She could tell Gryta's demeanor. She was not happy. She had not spoken to her since the day before except necessary comments such as: "pass me the bowl" or "where is the blender?" The latter she had said in general, a comment in which either their mother or Periwinkle would have been able to answer.

Periwinkle seemed as excited as Rhapsody about the arrival of their guest and her mother had a quietness about her that told Rhapsody she was pleased with the arrangement. What her father thought, she did not know. She had hoped he would be pleased, but she questioned his hesitation the day before about agreeing to Major Healy being present. She knew very well that her father had very strict ideas about courtship.

Delicious smells tantalized her stomach as she hurried about preparing her portion of the meal. It was noon before everything was far enough along their mother was able to handle it all and the girls retreated upstairs to their room to shower and dress. Rhapsody had let Periwinkle choose the color of her dress. It didn't matter to _her_ what color she wore, but Periwinkle always liked to make things match so she usually chose Rhapsody's clothes.

She was told that there were many shades of blue among her clothes as well as a few greens and lighter colors such as beige and white. Periwinkle liked blue because she said it matched Rhapsody's eyes. "Do you really think my eyes are pretty?" she asked her sister as the two of them waited for Gryta to finish showering so that they could wash and change.

"They're more than that, Sody," she patted her sister's shoulder and gently brushed her hair. "They're beautiful. I can remember growing up thinking that surely, eyes as pretty as yours could see something. Beauty at least."

Rhapsody smiled coyly and turned to face her baby sister. She could vaguely remember when she was small enough to hold in her arms. How pleased she'd been to be the big sister then! "But I _can_ see Periwinkle. Just not the way everyone else does."

"I know," Rhapsody could hear the smile in her voice. "You can see what no one else can see, just like Momma." They heard the shower turn off and Periwinkle herded her into the bathroom almost before Gryta had time to dry off.

It was a quarter until 1 when Roger rang the door bell. He hoped it was the correct house. It was rather old, but fairly well kept as if the owner of it did what was necessary to maintain it, but no more. It was a narrow lot, two-story house painted a sickly green, and in some places the paint was peeling. The porch was small and was only decorated with a metal glider chair.

In one hand Roger held a small bouquet of flowers. Real flowers. He knew that Rhapsody made elegant silk flowers. He'd seen them at the flea market and bought a bunch of them for Jeannie. He had not told her or Tony about Rhapsody since the day after he'd thought he'd lost her forever. He wanted to be sure this time.

The door was answered by a very tall, well dressed man. His hair was slicked back and he appeared rather old fashioned. He opened the door wider and waved for Roger to come on in to a foyer, directly across from the door was a staircase leading to the second story. "I presume you're Major Healy?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes I am," Roger responded blinking his eyes, trying to remain calm. He could do this, it was just like talking to Dr. Bellows, only he had nothing to hide from this man.

"I am Raven Davis, Rhapsody's father."

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir," Roger couldn't help but toying with the collar of his shirt. He felt like a high schooler taking a girl to the prom.

"Follow me," he motioned towards a room to the left. It was a neatly furnished living room, even if the furniture was a little old. Not necessarily old fashioned, but rather well used. He noticed several books on side tables and a coffee table that were in Braille. He'd have to remember that the next time he had the opportunity to peruse a book store. He'd have to find out what kind of books Rhapsody liked to read. He couldn't tell from the ones lying around.

"So you are an astronaut," Mr. Davis cut right to the point when they had seated. "Does that pay well?"

Roger felt a little surprised by the directness of the question. He had expected small talk about what he did, the weather, that sort of thing. Instead this was very…well direct. "It…it pays well enough," he said finally.

"Enough to support yourself?" Mr. Davis had barely let the words leave Roger.

"Yes, of course, and…"

"Could you support a family?"

"Well…yes," he could feel sweat begin to bead his face. The man's eyes were the same color as Rhapsody's, but they were not warm and inviting like hers. They were _piercing_ right through him! He knew there must be a hole in his jacket by now. He felt uncomfortable under that gaze that held him captive. He desperately wished he was being questioned by Dr. Bellows right now!

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" his face was grave and unreadable.

Roger wasn't sure how to respond. He was held by that man's gaze. But as he sat there he began to grow a little angry. Wasn't Rhapsody old enough to decide for herself what she wanted in life? Why was her father interfering in this way? He _had_ agreed to meet her family before taking her out on a date. What more did this man want?

But before Roger had the chance to answer the question or attempt to vent his anger Rhapsody was in the doorway and he instantly stood. "Papa!" her tone was a mixture of surprise, mortification and _almost_ a reprimand. "Dinner is ready," she said in a tone that was unreadable. Roger crossed the room and took her arm, gently, but she led the way across the foyer into a narrow dining room. A table was set with a set of rosebud china and delicious smells that could have easily rivaled Jeannie's own "blinked in" meals or Mrs. Bellows.

Two young women were standing behind their chairs on the side of the table opposite the entry. They both looked similar to Rhapsody, but each with their own differences. "These are my sisters, Gryta," the elder of the two held up her hand so he would know which Rhapsody was speaking of. "And Periwinkle. She is the one who enjoys reading about astronauts."

Before she could say more, or Roger respond another woman came from a door that led to a room in the back of the house which he presumed was the kitchen. Her beauty was comparable to that of any of the three younger women, though Rhapsody looked most like her of them. Her eyes were a dark shade of green that both Gryta and Periwinkle shared, but they did not focus on anyone, or anything, they simply stared into space, like Rhapsody's.

"This is my mother, Djinna Davis," Rhapsody introduced as the woman placed the dish she carried on the table and wiped her hands on her apron. She held out a hand towards Roger and greeted him warmly.

"Please sit," Mrs. Davis said. Once they began eating, it was fairly silent, but finally Periwinkle spoke up asking about astronauts and such. She kept the conversation going with occasional questions from Mrs. Davis and Rhapsody, but it was noticeable how quiet both Mr. Davis and Gryta were. Not to mention the occasional glares Roger got from the latter.

He was slightly puzzled by the reaction of the Davis family to his appearance at their table. He had _expected_ it to be slightly uncomfortable with Mr. Davis, and possible with Mrs. Davis, but it was apparent to him that at least the older sister had misgivings about his motives for the attention he paid Rhapsody.

After the meal the entire family gathered in the living room, Rhapsody choosing a two seater chair off to a corner. Roger was right at her side and took the seat next to her before Gryta, who was trying to intercept them could take the seat before him. Instead she took a small chair that had been up against a small table in the corner. There were scraps of cloth strewn over the table so he assumed that this was where they worked on the silk flowers.

He noticed that Rhapsody directed a kind of glare towards Gryta, though he wasn't sure how she could have known that her sister had tried to take his seat. He also noticed Mr. Davis's carefully watching expression directed at him, so he was _very_ careful not to even accidentally brush up against Rhapsody.

Deciding that he needed a plan of action he turned his attention back to the table and asked about their procedures of making silk flowers. Rhapsody showed him her box of precut fabric and one of the flowers she'd been working on. He admired it and those that Gryta and Periwinkle had made and tried to get through the next thirty minutes by joking around.

After the time had passed Mrs. Davis and the two other girls rose to take care of clearing the table and after a moment Mr. Davis insisted that Rhapsody join them. Roger could _feel_ the sweat pop out on him.

(To be continued…)


	3. Dinner at the Davises

Chapter 3

Dinner at the Davises'

After Sunday when Roger had joined them for dinner, Rhapsody did not hear from him again all that week. She had half expected it. She'd half expected him to leave the house running, instead of dropping, rather nervously, by the kitchen to tell her good bye.

He had not said that he would see her again or that he would call her later. She had felt Gryta's satisfaction quite keenly, though she tried to ignore it. It hurt quite a bit too. She'd never treated her older sister that way when her beau had left running. She'd tried to be supportive and kind.

But she buried herself in reading and making flowers and when Saturday rolled around she almost did not go with Gryta to the flea market. But her sister seemed even more satisfied when she'd suggested the idea that she decided she _would _go. Periwinkle had said nothing about Roger's visit either way and her father was, as usual, buried in his work in the basement. Her mother had said nothing either, but she and Periwinkle were alike in that regard. They would not speak about it until she wanted to discuss it, but she did feel that they were quietly sympathetic.

So, when Saturday rolled around she dressed in one of her green dresses and took her share of the flowers. She and Gryta always took the bus to the flea market and when they arrived, she walked out towards her bench. There had been a light drizzle all morning long and it had not let up, but she did not mind being wet. She wanted this time away from everything to think.

When she arrived at the park bench she wasn't sure if she should sit down because of the dampness on the seat. She was just about to sit when she heard a familiar voice that gave her a start and made her heart skip a beat. "You might want to sit under the umbrella. It's drier there."

"Major Healey?" her brow furrowed in surprise.

"Well," she could hear his smile. "I've been keeping this spot dry for you all morning."

She slid onto the seat and next to him, under the cover of the umbrella he held. "But I thought…" she hesitated. "You didn't say you would see me later or that you would call."

He was silent for several seconds before he spoke. She looked towards him, waiting patiently. "I almost didn't come and I didn't intend on seeing you again," he admitted, rather reluctantly. "But all I thought of this whole week was you and I thought that if I didn't take the chance and see you again I'd be missing out getting to know you better."

Rhapsody didn't know what to say. All week long she'd thought this was the end, but here he was, sitting right next to her. "Papa won't consent to you taking me out yet," she said evenly. She felt irritation radiate from him, but when he answered it was to agree. "You can come tonight if you like."

"All right," she could feel him grinning and he struck up a conversation with her about the scene before him. She told him first what she could "see" and then he related to her what he saw.

Roger realized that he was beginning to notice things more, appreciate his sight more. He wondered if she ever wished she could see. He looked down at her sitting beside him and again marveled at the color of her eyes. They were such an intense blue.

He heard Gryta calling her the same time she did. He was a little surprised, but by now he was used to that being what sent Rhapsody back to the flea market. "I'll see you tonight," he said to her before she left. He had to go by the base now and submit his reports.

Before that though, he was going by the shop he had discovered this week to pick up some books that taught Braille. He was excited about learning this and had even signed up for classes. He wondered how many astronauts in the program knew _that_!

When he'd arrived at the base and had finished the reports, handed them in to General Peterson he decided to take a few minutes and go over what he had learned of Braille. It happened at that moment that Dr. Bellows walked in his office, unannounced, which wasn't anything unusually, especially since he was a higher ranking officer.

He held a file in his hand and one of the reports and was just about to ask a question when he noticed what Roger had before him. "_How to Read Braille_, Major?" he read the title of the book and looked at him quizzically.

"Uh, yeah," Roger laughed. "It's just…something I like to…fool around with."

"Learning to read Braille?"

"Well, you know, you never know when it might come in handy," he shrugged and laughed.

Tony had just popped in behind Dr. Bellows and the poor doctor glanced at him before continuing. "It might come in handy? Are you having trouble seeing, Major Healey?"

"Oh, no, no sir, I can see just fine."

"Really? Are you sure? Perhaps I should schedule you for an eye exam." He jotted down a note on a piece of paper. "Yes I think I'll schedule you for an eye exam on Monday." With that he went through the door, barely nodding to Tony.

Tony stared down at the papers and books on Roger's desk. "You're learning Braille?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good thing to know."

"Well, it would be I suppose," Tony had picked up one of the booklets and thumbed through it before replacing it on his desk. "Oh, that reminds me, we wanted to invite you to have supper with us tonight."

Roger looked up. "Tonight? Well…I'm busy tonight. All booked up," he patted his jacket pocket as if searching for a piece of paper that he thought he'd put there.

"Really? You have a date?" Tony looked genuinely pleased.

Roger nodded and grinned. "Yeah, the most beautiful woman you ever saw!" he exclaimed. Tony just shook his head.

That night Roger had picked out a set of fragrant flowers to give to Rhapsody. He guessed that she appreciated them more if they had a scent than if they were just pretty. He had considered giving Mrs. Davis a bouquet as well, but then he should also get one for Gryta and Periwinkle. Next time he would choose a corsage since it would be slightly less expensive and he could buy four of them.

Roger rang the bell and this time it was answered by Periwinkle who greeted him warmly and told him to step into the living room. He hesitated slightly since that had been the room of Inquisition. But he found that only Mrs. Davis and Gryta occupied it, though Gryta cast wary glances at him. He wondered where Rhapsody was, but waited and chatted with the three women until she arrived.

He joked with them, commented on the still drizzling weather and talked with Periwinkle about being an astronaut. She had gathered up a store of questions to ask now and he joked with her. He promised that he would bring his book of memorabilia the next time he visited.

About this time Rhapsody had descended the stairs and smiled warmly towards him. "Hello Major Healey," he liked the way she grinned. She walked carefully across the floor and took the seat next to him. Periwinkle had taken a seat on the rug while they were talking. "I think supper will be ready in another fifteen minutes or so. We usually just sit around here and talk, read or work on our flowers." She explained. Roger leaned forward to pick up one of the books on the coffee table. It was a Braille book and Periwinkle opened her mouth to say something, but as he began running his fingers across the raised bumps of the title she closed it again.

"It might be a little hard for you read," Rhapsody gently teased. He was amazed that she could have heard him pick up the book.

"Well," he began. "Let's see," he stared into space. "I don't know the first letter, but the second is an A. The third's an L and the last is an E. So we have 'ale.'" He chuckled and Periwinkle, Rhapsody, Djinna and even Gryta joined him. "Another letter I don't know and an F. Same letter as the first one, and H and an E. Then another A, another letter I don't know, another A, B, I?" there was a slight question in his voice. "Another A and another letter I don't know. I'm guessing now that the first letter was a T? _Tales of the Arabian Knights_?"

They all chuckled again. He was glad he could make them laugh. "How'd you guess?" Periwinkle exclaimed.

"Oh, a friend of mine is interested in anything to do with Arabic."

"Really?" Rhapsody chuckled. But before she could continue what she was going to say, Mrs. Davis jumped up from her seat.

"I do believe the food's almost ready. Rhapsody, why don't you and Major Healey set the table?"

The other two girls followed their mother out of the room and Roger stood to help Rhapsody up. They went to the dinning room with their arms linked and she showed him where the plates and cups and silverware were kept. Once they were finished and the girls had brought in plates of steaming food Mr. Davis appeared. Roger wondered where he had been, but was glad he had not been on the inquisitioner's seat.

He was glad that the conversation around the meal time was more lively than it had been the last time he had visited. Some questions were addressed to him, but mostly the family talked and conversed about topics he assumed they talked about every night…Mrs. Davis asked about the flower sells at the flea market, Gryta discussed how the demand for them seemed to be growing, Periwinkle noted that they needed to buy some more material, then she asked Mr. Davis how his research was going. He was rather vague in his response, Roger attributed it to his presence. Rhapsody commented about how good the drizzle was for their flower garden. She then remarked that she would show it to Roger on another visit. Of course she didn't call him Roger. She never had. He would have to remind her again that she could call him that now.

All in all the meal was pleasant and afterwards Rhapsody suggested they go sit out on the porch. He was more than happy to. Though it was not as uncomfortable as the time before, he still felt strained.

Roger left that evening feeling very happy and he had sealed an invitation to return the next afternoon for supper. The rest of the week he dined with the Davises and while her father and Gryta often made him feel uncomfortable he found Mrs. Davis and Periwinkle pleasant to be around. Not to mention Rhapsody.

She showed him the flower garden the next evening, pointing out roses, violets, carnations, cosmos, gardenias, azaleas, and many others that Roger couldn't have recognized and didn't remember the names of. Some of them were scented and some of them were just pretty to look at. Carefully she had taken up a carnation and felt every crease of the flower.

"That's how I know what they look like," she told him. "That's how I know what everything looks like." She stared up at him as if she wanted to say something but felt like she would be too bold. "I can see faces that way too," she added and bit her lip. "Would you…would you mind if I saw your face?"

Roger grinned at her slightly. He had already discovered that she knew when he grinned or smiled, especially if he spoke. He didn't know exactly how. But right now he didn't mind if she did "see" his face. But, he was slightly afraid of what she might "see." He hesitated.

In his pause, she continued speaking. "You know I see two ways. I see people in ways that other's do not. I can see with my hands, but I also see the person. Not as what their appearance is, but rather _who_ they are. Roger," his head swung towards hers to look searchingly in her face. It was the first time she had ever called him that. He liked the sound of it when she said it. "I _know_ who you are." There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she stared up at him. He took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his face. She felt along his jaw to his ear, then to his forehead, gently, softly, slowly. She used both hands now as she carefully felt ever crease, then she smoothed his eyebrows and felt his eyelids. She used the tips of her fingers to draw across his nose down to his lower lip. Then she felt his lips, gently. She blushed again.

"Thank you…Roger," the last was soft, barely audible. She turned away and he followed her back to the house.

He had _thought_ he loved her before. Now he _knew_ he loved her.

(To be continued…)


	4. The Nelsons

Chapter 4  
The Nelsons

After spending every evening for a week at the Davises, Roger decided that it was time for Rhapsody to meet his friends. He was sure she would gladly accept the change in schedule, but he wondered how _Mr._ Davis would react when he asked. He pretended that he didn't care. I mean they were both adults! And he was only going to take her to the Nelsons, a _married_ couple of friends.

He didn't like the way Mr. Raven Davis chose to be fairly overbearing to his daughters and extremely strict. Or extremely in his eyes. All three of them were grown and he didn't doubt that the fact the other two were not already married had something to do with him. Roger had speculated that _that _was the reason Gryta did not like him very much. He got the sense that she was jealous of her younger sister.

But he knew that if he and Rhapsody were to have a relationship, she would, at some point in time, need to meet the people he knew. So the Friday after he had begun his nightly trek to the Davis house he told her what he wanted to do. He told her and offered to tell her father, but, to his relief, she said she'd take care of it herself. He had already offered to take her and Gryta to the flea market the next day, so he knew it would probably not be Saturday, but he would make arrangements with Tony and Jeannie for them to dine with them on Sunday evening.

Rhapsody had boldly told Roger that she would tell her father about his request, but she hesitated. It had become painfully obvious what her father felt about the situation. She did not like approaching him about this, but she surely didn't want to send Roger off to the slaughter.

She was surprised at how easy it had become to call him that. She still called him Major Healey around the others, but when they were alone she called him Roger. Well, and if it were just her and Periwinkle she might call him by his given name. She knew Periwinkle wouldn't find fault with her on that. Her younger sister liked Major Healey and she was glad. Her mother too, though she was more reserved about it.

Even so, she felt it was her duty to meet his friends, though it was more than that. Roger had often mentioned the Nelsons and she knew that it was their oldest child he had been playing with when they first met. She looked forward to meeting them and that almost overshadowed what she feared her father would say about it. But she decided that the best method of approach would to put her request in, in front of her mother. She suspected that Djinna Davis had had something to do with the lack of questioning from her father recently.

When she told him what they wanted to do her father was silent for a long time. She was afraid it would be an emphatic no. And it was. But Mrs. Davis cleared her throat. Rhapsody could tell that he was not too pleased with her interference. "What do you suggest, Mrs. Davis?" he responded in a chilly tone that would have made Rhapsody shrink down a couple of inches, but always made her mother speak in a usually tone, if not warning.

"I think perhaps we could let one of the other girls go with Rhapsody. That way it would be a compromise for both of you." Her mother was always a peace maker. Today no less than usual. "I'm sure Gryta or Periwinkle wouldn't mind going."

"It'll be Gryta then," he responded a little gruff.

"But Papa I…" this time _he_ cleared _his_ throat and Gryta shut her mouth. "All right."

So it was settled. She called Roger later to tell him what she had accomplished and so he could make arrangements with the Nelsons for an extra guest. He didn't complain about it, but she could tell that he wasn't pleased.

On the appointed evening, Rhapsody was dressed in a lovely pink dress that Periwinkle had picked out and her hair neatly done up by a reluctant Gryta. She was pleased with the way she felt. She felt pretty even if she couldn't see herself. That in and of itself made her feel like she was soaring.

When Roger arrived at the door Periwinkle opened it and ushered him in. "I'm going out tonight with two of the prettiest ladies," he complemented when he saw her and Gryta together. She felt her sister shift uncomfortably and mutter something that she could not make out, but Rhapsody beamed at Roger. He offered each of them an arm and led them to his car after receiving a level admonition from her father to have them both back by 10.

As he did he began describing what it looked like, what the color was, how it felt, what kind of material the seats were made of. She had noticed that he took time to describe things to her more now. It was as if he was discovering the world around him for the first time and knew how to make it come to life. She had thanked him one afternoon while they were walking in the garden. Only Periwinkle ever thought to do that for her.

Roger kept the drive to the Nelsons animated. Gryta was silent _and_ Rhapsody could tell, sulky in the back seat. She asked questions when she thought of them, or commented on what Roger was talking about. He began describing what Tony and Jeannie looked like, as well as the children and their home.

She discovered that Freddy was five and Carrie was three and both of them bright children. She liked Roger's description of his friends, though he seemed to be vague and almost nervous about describing Jeannie. She assumed that it was because she was a woman and he did not what to give Rhapsody the wrong impression about his relationship with her.

When they arrived at the house she could almost see it in her mind from Roger's description. She knew exactly where the door was even without him leading them from the drive to it. She could feel her sister's animosity about being here and it bothered her so while they were waiting for the doorbell to be answered she hissed passed Roger's chin "behave yourself while we're here Gryta!"

"Shush," her sister hissed back. She felt Roger tense as if he'd been struck by a rattle snake. She squeezed his arm reassuringly just as the door opened.

"Hello, Rog, come in, come in," a man's voice ushered them into the room.

"I hope we're not too early," Roger had taken off his hat and handed it to the man, although Rhapsody felt another presence nearby so that could have been who he handed the hat to.

"Not at all, Jeannie's just finishing up the last of the meal," he responded.

"This is Rhapsody Davis," Roger introduced, putting a hand against the small of her back. "And her sister Gryta. This is my good friend Major Tony Nelson."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you," Major Nelson responded. "And this little one is Carrie," he grunted as he picked her up. Rhapsody smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Major Nelson. And you too Carrie," she smiled towards the child.

"Hi," the child responded shyly. Rhapsody tilted her head as she heard a pair of smaller feet coming towards them.

"Hey there, Freddy" Roger's voice moved from above her to below her as he squatted to be at a level with the child so she got an idea of about how tall Freddy was. "Come here," she could tell he must have enveloped the child in a hug before introducing him to her and Gryta. The boy was silent and staring at her. She could tell it before his father admonished him.

"It's not polite to stare, Freddy."

Roger had led her and Gryta towards the couch. "It's all right Major Nelson. I don't bite Freddy," she held out a hand to him and he came forward, but she could tell someone had given him a gentle push. From the direction she guessed it was Roger. "Are you wondering about my eyes?" she asked him, smiling.

"They look funny," he said honestly.

"That's because I can't see out of them."

"You can't see?" he asked in wonder. "But why not?"

"Well," she chuckled. "I'm not sure why, but I can't see you. I can hear you, even when you don't speak and I can feel you," she rubbed her fingers across his hand. "But what I see through my eyes is darkness, the same as it is at night or if you kept your eyes tightly closed. But I don't have to close my eyes to see darkness."

The child was silent, soaking in what she had said to him, and at that moment Mrs. Nelson came bursting in from the kitchen. "Hello, I am sorry I could not get be here before," she laughed. Rhapsody was introduced to her and she told them that supper was ready. They moved towards the dinning table and Roger helped her and Gryta into their seats while Major and Mrs. Nelson were busy settling the children.

"If you can't see," Freddy began. Rhapsody heard Gryta's huffed sigh.

"That's enough pestering Miss Davis," Major Nelson shushed the boy.

Rhapsody smiled. "It's all right, Major Nelson," she responded. "He's just curious and it doesn't bother me at all."

He didn't respond, but she assumed he had given the boy some sort of gesture to let him know it was all right to continue. "How do you know where your food is?"

"That's easy," she chuckled. "My plate," she picked it up and held it so that he could see. "Is a clock. At the top is a 12, the bottom a 6 and on either side a 9 and a 3." She set her plate down. "Your uncle Roger, or my sister Gryta will direct me to what is on the table and when I dish it up I will place it at one of those numbers so that I know what it is and where it is."

Roger had handed her a plate and the fork to serve herself with then, but before he could tell her what was on the plate Freddy spoke up. "That's roast goose, Miss Rhapsody," he told her.

"Thank you, Freddy," she smiled towards him. She could almost feel his radiant beam back.

The rest of the meal went by with general chatter, though Gryta's silence and blunt responses to questions directed towards her kind of cut down on the pleasantness of the meal, but over all, Rhapsody felt pleased with the meeting. She did notice, once though a peculiar sound that rang throughout the house when Mrs. Nelson disappeared into the kitchen to get their desert. No one else seemed to notice the sound and since it was so faint she assumed that it was just her well trained ears that could hear it and said nothing.

Desert was the best Rhapsody had ever had. Although, her family didn't eat much desert, she still had eaten quite fine sweets in her time. Every so often Freddy thought of a question to ask her. She happily answered it as best she could. It was usually a simple question that she could easily answer.

They had retired to the living room and were drinking coffee and talking about this or that, about astronauts and making silk flowers, about the children and a trip the Nelsons were planning to take them on. That's when Freddy came up with another question to ask her and since she'd been so free about answering them and the Nelsons had not refrained him (at her insistence) he didn't hesitate to ask.

"How do you know when it's dark outside?" he'd asked.

She was just about to reply when Gryta angrily cut in. "That's enough questions!" she spat. "You should learn to be more respectful of people. You're merely being a nosy brat!"

Rhapsody knew that all the color had left her face. She had known that Gryta didn't like children very much. She'd called them bratty and a disgrace to their parents, but Freddy was not being bratty and the Nelsons had taken charge of him in the beginning and only let him continue because she had said he could. She stared towards her sister in disbelief.

"Gryta!" she managed to say, appalled. What she really wanted to say was, "how could you?" Before she _could_ say anything else she heard her sister storm out of the house and slammed the door behind her. Now color was coming back to her cheeks and she felt them flaming red. "I'm terribly sorry," she rose from her seat, she could hear Roger and Major Nelson rise too.

"I'm sorry, we should have made Freddy stop pestering you," Major Nelson replied.

"Oh no!" she shook her head emphatically. "He was just curious about something he didn't know anything about and I didn't mind at all. I actually _enjoyed_ his questions. I'm not sure why my sister behaved in that way, but I do apologize for her behavior. I'm sorry Roger but we really ought to go."

"It is all right," Mrs. Nelson was now at her side. "I do hope you will come back to see us again. I would like to get to know you better."

"And I you," she smiled at the woman who gave her a quick, sisterly hug.

The ride back was silent and uncomfortable. Gryta would find, when they got home, that Rhapsody had a sharp side to her tongue. She wouldn't air the argument here, in front of Roger, though she knew he would back her up. She just didn't feel right about it. What she had to say was between her and her sister. Somehow she felt that he understood that.

She thanked him for a lovely evening and promised to call him the next day. Rhapsody was silent until they were safely in the house and had closed the front door behind them. Then she unleashed her building anger.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. The Picnic

Chapter 5

The Picnic

The next morning, neither sister spoke to the other, but they acted as if nothing had happened between them. Periwinkle eyed each of them warily. She did not know exactly what had transpired between the two of them, but she knew something had. Something that had never happened before. It was the first time Gryta and Rhapsody had _ever_ had such a terrible argument. Like all siblings they had argued, disagreed, but _never_ like this.

Raven and Djinna knew what had happened and had had to intervene that evening. Neither one had passed judgment on either of their daughters, though Rhapsody knew all to well on whose side her father stood. She had an idea that her mother stood on the opposite though. If anyone could change the outlook it was her.

Nothing more was said about the incident between the family, or when Roger came for supper that night. When they were alone he told her that the Nelsons had invited her to join them on a picnic at the beach. She hesitated over it being at the beach. Her father had forbidden them to _ever_ go to the beach. But she set her jaw firmly and told Roger that she would go.

When he had gone she announced her plans to her father. "Gryta will go with you," he said just as firmly as she had spoken.

There was a pause. "I will not," Gryta responded just as firmly. Her father turned on her as if she'd struck him with a pole. "I won't go near them again. If Rhapsody wants to be subjected to that then she can go by herself or Periwinkle can go, but _I will not_."

Rhapsody had suspected that to be Gryta's response. If she had agreed then they would not be going to the beach. Periwinkle would keep her mouth shut about it. She had always wanted to go to the beach herself. "I'll go!" Periwinkle had sailed out of her seat eagerly.

"I don't…" Raven began but was cut short by a very fierce clearing of the throat from Djinna's general direction. "I suppose that will have to do," he let out a reluctant sigh.

The next week went by rather slowly, Roger had to work late most of the week so she only saw him a couple of nights and one morning he had dropped by for a second just to say hi. But when Saturday rolled around she and Periwinkle were full of excitement. Only that morning, while Gryta was in the shower, did she tell her sister where they were actually going. She knew Periwinkle's eyes were about to pop out of her head. She understood though and kept her mouth shut, just as Rhapsody hoped she would.

Roger was there by 10 to pick them up. They would be meeting the Nelsons at the beach. Before they even arrived she could smell a salt breeze flowing over the open top. She could even taste the salt, though Roger playfully claimed that it wasn't possible, even for her. Periwinkle was beyond ecstatic. Rhapsody was so happy that she got to share this experience with her most inquisitive sister. She also knew that Periwinkle loved children as much as she did so there would be no embarrassing comments or sighs from her.

When the car was parked Roger pulled out folding chairs and tried to carry all three of them and a blanket by himself. She could hear Periwinkle giggling at the sight and couldn't help joining her. Roger himself joined in after all of it collapsed in a racketing fall. "Well, I guess that wasn't such a good idea," he replied. "I guess I'll take a couple of trips."

"Why doesn't one of us carry one of the chairs and the other carry the blanket?" Rhapsody suggested. They agreed to the plan and managed to walk down a wooden bridge that led to the sand. Rhapsody could hear the sand crunch under her feet against the wood. "What's below the bridge?" she didn't ask either one in particular so they both answered simultaneously.

"Nothing."

"There's grass and dunes," Roger added.

"And a bunch of litter," Periwinkle said too.

She heard Freddy shouting as they drew closer. Jeannie came over to give her a hug. She felt…something she'd never felt before. She assumed that it was what was called friendship. She didn't know for sure, before Roger she'd never made a friend outside of her sisters. And her feelings towards Roger were…different than those she felt towards Jeannie. Or, she had to admit, Tony even.

Two little sets of feet came to greet "uncle" Roger, but she was a little surprised when Freddy tugged at her skirt. "Can I hug you too, Miss Rhapsody?"

"Of course you can, Freddy," she patted the boy's head of soft hair as she squatted so that she was of a level with him. Carrie wanted a hug too, though she had been shier upon their first meeting. "This is my sister Periwinkle," she told them before Roger had the chance.

"I'm so happy to meet you!" Periwinkle _was_ ecstatic. "Rhapsody told me all about her previous visit and Roger's mentioned you several times." Rhapsody was a little surprised. Her sister had never called Roger by his first name, though she was the only one in her family Rhapsody would call him that in front of. But that was not all. She knew her sister had a bubbly, outgoing personality, but she had never had the chance to really see it in action.

Rhapsody convinced Jeannie that she could help set the blankets out and set out the food. "Are we going to eat right away?" she asked first though.

"Oh, no, I thought we'd let the children and men play for a while. I'd like to talk to you and get to know you better." Jeannie responded with what Rhapsody could tell was a smile.

"I'd love to get to know you better as well," she smiled back. "How long have you known Roger and Tony?" she asked the first question that came to her mind.

She was aware of Jeannie hesitating for a brief moment. "Oh for quite a few years. Ten actually," she added.

"That's a long time," Rhapsody shook her head. "I'll bet you know everything there is to know about them?"

Jeannie chuckled. "Oh, they still have quite a few surprises." She felt as if she were being measured up. Nonetheless she and Jeannie hit it off quite well, talking and chatting until Tony finally came over and asked if they were ever going to eat. Rhapsody was surprised that time had flown and that her sister was still enjoying herself playing with the children and the men. She and Carrie had picked up several pretty shells. The colors of them sounded lovely, though Rhapsody thought they were pretty enough in shape.

While they were unpacking the picnic baskets, Tony asked where the peanut butter sandwiches where, and just after he said it Rhapsody hear that…sound again. It was puzzling. Tony had produced the sandwiches with a mutter as the food was handed out. Periwinkle had panted breath and drank down a glass full of water.

Seagulls flew overhead, their shrill voices crying for scraps of food. The waves rushed and crashed against the sands. People chattered all around in unintelligible voices, children screamed with delight and the conversation that milled around her was pleasant. Freddy and Periwinkle were carrying on a conversation in which he was doing most of the talking and she was trying to come up with answers, until Major Nelson told the boy to be quiet. Periwinkle had chuckled and told him that she didn't mind.

Later the Nelsons and Periwinkle took the children walking along the beach while Roger and Rhapsody stayed at the blankets. On an impulse Rhapsody rolled onto her stomach with her face towards the breeze, and the ocean. Roger was next to her. "It's so beautiful, Roger," she breathed. But not only from the exhilaration of her surroundings, but because of him being beside her. She turned half way to stare at him, although she couldn't see his face.

She turned back towards the sound of the waves quickly, but her face began to burn. With sudden realization she understood what had happened, without her even knowing it was happening. She loved him! What's more, she was _in _love with him! It struck her why she had felt a kinship to Jeannie as well. She loved her and Tony because they were a part of Roger's life and were special to him.

"What's wrong?" Roger's voice carried concern. She wondered what her face had given away of her thoughts, but she quickly brushed it away.

"Nothing's wrong, Roger, everything's just right," she pushed herself up and rested on her knees. "You know what I've always wanted to do?" she said suddenly. She felt so high, so happy she couldn't help but share this silly little dream of hers with him.

"What?" he laughed and moved closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his body.

"To open a silk flower shop. Isn't that silly?" she laughed.

Roger was silent for a moment. She could feel his eyes on her. "I don't think it's silly at all, Sody," his voice was so serious she almost thought she'd said something wrong. She turned back towards the crashing waves.

She had never thought about the beach, what it looked like, what it sounded like. But she had wondered about it. She had wondered why her father had never allowed them to go, even without him. A stab of guilt pressed against her chest, but she quickly pressed it down. She was an adult. Well over being an adult. She could make this decision for herself. For that matter Periwinkle was well old enough to make that decision too. Not everyone made decisions that there parents thought were right.

The day had been so pleasant that Rhapsody was sad when she knew it was time to go. Even Periwinkle was ready before she was. She could have stayed there all night, it had been such a wonderful day. She felt as if she were riding on a high cloud. Cloud 9, she supposed.

When they arrived home, Gryta glanced at them. "Your cheeks are all rosy, Sody," she said in a level tone, but there was a hint of disapproval.

"Did you have a good time?" Djinna asked from her seat.

"Oh yes, it was a lovely time," Periwinkle exclaimed, but in her retelling of the days events she was very careful that she never mentioned where they had gone. Rhapsody let out a sigh of relief. Yes, it was her decision to make, but she still didn't want to have to convince her father that it was their decision.

That night she had a hard time going to sleep as she relived the day's events. One thing that kept running through her mind though, she _loved_ Roger Healey. And she knew she did.

(To be continued…)


	6. The Rejection

Chapter 6  
The Rejection

The next week seemed almost like a dream to Rhapsody. She saw Roger every night and her father even agreed to allow them to go out for one night. She could tell that Roger was not pleased with "permission" for them to go out, but he endured it and she loved him all the more for it.

That next weekend though, he was to work, so she would not see him at all. She was more than a little sad and disappointed, but had thought that she might hire a taxi and drive over to the Nelsons to spend part of a day with Jeannie and the children since she understood that Major Nelson was also going to have to work.

But Saturday morning, before they'd fully gotten up and going for the day, her father came stomping in from the garden. He held something in his hand and Rhapsody could feel in the air his agitation. Periwinkle gasped when she saw what he held. Gryta exclaimed. "What in the world?"

Rhapsody and her mother were both silent. "I found these in Periwinkle's coat hanging on the line," his voice was cold and stern. "When did you go to the beach, Periwinkle?" his tone was not one to be challenged or played with. Rhapsody gulped what she had wanted to say, but her poor younger sister didn't know what to say in her defense without getting Rhapsody in trouble.

She cleared her throat. It was now, or never. "She went with me," Rhapsody said clearly. She marveled that her voice did not shake. She had shifted her body so that she stood straight and erect. "We went there together."

"What?" both her father and Gryta said simultaneously with an edge of disbelief.

"How could you have taken your sister there!" Raven's anger was towards the younger of the two. "When she can't see!"

"I can see just fine!" Rhapsody snapped. "And she didn't take _me_ there, I took her!"

"How could you take her there?" her father demanded.

Rhapsody sucked in her breath. "When we went on the picnic last week."

"After all I have told you?!"

"The Nelsons took there children there!"

"That is the Nelsons and _their _children," his tone was biting.

"Yes, and their children are 5 and 3! You treat us like we're no bigger, but Papa we are! We're all three of us grown women, adults and we have been for years. When are you going to let us make decisions for ourselves about our lives?"

"So that's it," his voice was calm. "That settles it then. You will no longer see this Roger Healey." He strode out of the room, Rhapsody's mouth hanging open, and even her mother's loudly cleared throat didn't bring her father back into the room. She heard him pick up the receiver to the phone, heard the clicking of the dial.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. Everything had gone so well, she had been so happy. She couldn't imagine what her life would be without Roger now. She heard her father's voice. "Yes. This is Raven Davis, Major Healey. My daughter does not wish to see you _ever_ again," his voice was cold. "There is no reason to argue. She does not love you so it is useless for you to continue seeing her. That is all. I will not argue the point with you." The receiver clicked.

Rhapsody shrieked.

She'd never shrieked a day in her life. With that shriek went a piece of her heart floating on the air. No. Make that two pieces. "How could you do that!" she demanded. She refused to start crying. She hadn't cried since she was very small. She wasn't going to pick up on it again!

"And you are going to Georgia to live with my sister Linda," he told her calmly as if he'd already mapped all of this out in his mind. "Go up stairs and back your bags. As a matter of fact you can stay up there until the arrangements can be made."

Three things in one day. She hadn't been sent off to her room like a disobedient child since she was young either. Without a word. Without a glance of indignation she walked up those stairs. But even though her outward appearance was calm, her inner was turmoil. She was angry, sad and hurt. She was hurt enough that her father had told Roger those things and that she would never see him again.

But far, far greater than that she was hurt. She _knew_ that Roger loved her. She _knew_ that to him she was a grown woman with capabilities and had her own mind. But what hurt far greater than anything else was knowing now, beyond any shadow of doubt that her father did not think of her as a grown woman; he did not see her as an adult. He still saw her as a child that he had to protect and coddle. She could have accepted it if it had only been her he had treated in this manner all these years, but she realized with sudden clarity that he had treated them all that way, even her mother!

She had begun stuffing her clothes and belongings into her suitcase. A tear wandered down her face and she quickly brushed it away. She wasn't going to add a fourth to the list of things she was doing today. Rhapsody realized suddenly that she was trapped. Roger had been her freedom, even if she had not realized it at the time. Now, if she were sent to Georgia she would be forever mired in the life her father wanted for her.

Slumping on the bed she stared into space, although she couldn't see space. But it did help her think. And she had lots to think about. She had always been full of dreams; dreams she thought were well beyond her grasp, but Roger had told her nothing was beyond her grasp. She could do anything she set her mind to…and if she needed help, he wouldn't be far away.

With determination she stood up and began packing the rest of her belongings. She had come to a decision while she sat there. When she had done packing she changed out of her dress and added it to her suitcase and pulled on her nightgown. She had set out a dress for in the morning. Her shoes, socks and anything else she might need.

Cocking her head she listened for any sound of someone approaching before reaching under her mattress and pulling out a money clip that was raised in the shape of a rose. She was told that there was a clear pink coloring over the raised bumps that made the rose. In the money clip was about fifty dollars. She'd been saving for quite some time a small share of her silk flower money. She knew it wasn't much, but it was enough for her to get by for a short time. And all she needed was a taxi ride. She'd figure out what she needed to do from there.

She kept the money under her pillow as she crawled into bed. She stayed there all the rest of the day. She missed lunch but for supper Periwinkle came up bringing a tray with a plate on it. "I'm sorry Sody," she sniffed. Rhapsody guessed that her younger sister had been crying at some point in the day. "I liked Roger. I liked how happy you were since he's come along."

"Did I really change Peri?" she asked surprised. She'd thought she'd always been happy, but maybe it wasn't as much as she had been since Roger.

"Yes. Even Gryta mentioned it. Though I don't think she would have admitted that the changed had happened when Major Healey started coming by." The two girls laughed.

"I'm going to miss you Peri," Rhapsody held out a hand for her.

She heard her sister let out a shaky breath. "I'm going to miss you…Oh I'm going to miss you Sody!" she flung both arms around her and wept. Rhapsody almost told her of her plans, but she decided it would be best not to have her sister bear part of the brunt of her decision.

Night came. Gryta only said goodnight, but Rhapsody could hear faint satisfaction in her voice. She knew her older sister was happy she wouldn't be seeing Major Healey any longer. She had been jealous since the beginning Rhapsody realized.

Rhapsody did not sleep very much that night. She lay in her bed and thought, planned and wept over what she was about to do. She had never in her life considered doing something like this, but it must be done. She slept a few hours finally and woke in the early morning hours. She checked her clock. It was early enough, but late enough. Quietly, cautiously, keeping an ear out on the breathing of her sisters she crawled from her comfortable bed and quickly changed. She made sure she had the money in her pocket and quietly picked up her suit case. She knew where all the creaks in the floors were and carefully avoided them.

When she'd successfully gotten down the stairs she gave a relieved sigh of relief. She had opted for leaving out the back way. The door closing wouldn't be as easily heard from the back as the front. Before she had gotten to the kitchen doorway though, she realized she was not alone. She froze. She wasn't sure who it was. If it was her father then she could hang up all of her plans. "Hello?" she asked timidly.

"Rhapsody?" it was her mother. She wasn't sure she could make her self leave if it were her mother. "You're leaving then?" she said before Rhapsody answered.

"How did you…?" she hesitated. She knew very well how good her mother could hear. She ran a finger across her suit case. "I have to Momma," she said quietly, sadly.

"I know," she came closer and put both arms around her. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye before you left."

Rhapsody stood there dumbfounded. "You're not going to stop me?"

Her mother sighed. "No, I'm not. This is a decision you have to make on your own. And, to an extent I believe you're making the right now," she nodded her head. "And that you will in the future." She kissed her forehead. "Now, you ought to be going before I start bawling my head off." Rhapsody kissed her mother and quickly retreated to the door.

She'd mapped out where she would go. It would not be the usual route she and Gryta took to go to the bus stop. She knew there was a gas station not far from here and she could hire a taxi from there.

The payphone at the gas station was outside and she used the operator to get a hold of a taxi company. Rhapsody had also already thought about instructions to give the taxi driver. "Have them honk their horn twice, then pause and honk a second time. I'm blind so I won't know who they are otherwise." There was nothing wrong with letting them know she was blind. It would cause less problems in the long run.

When the taxi arrived there was a young man driving. He was kind and helpful, even making sure she got to the back seat okay. She thanked him, even though she could have figured it out without his help. When she told him she wanted to go to NASA though he was a little taken aback. "Whatever for?" he asked.

"I've never been to NASA before," she replied.

(To Be continued…)


	7. Jeannie's Secret

_Author's Note: All right folks, unfortunantly this may be the last chapter I post for a while. I'm a bit busy right now so my writing time is limited. By the end of the year, though, I should be at a point where I can focus on this again, and I'm not saying I won't work on it some in between just that I might not! Anyway, hope you enjoy! - Scarlett_

Chapter 7  
Jeannie's Secret

Dr. Alfred Bellows had his head down as he walked along the hall, men passing him as his attention was buried in the thick manila folder. He was reading one of his reports about Major Anthony Nelson. He had so many years of peculiar behaviors and was once again evaluating the behaviors, searching for some sort of pattern.

He would not have stopped, or looked up when he reached the main lobby except that he nearly ran into a young officer who looked rather abashed for getting in the way of a superior, but Dr. Bellows ignored him as he stepped into the lobby. It was an ordinary day at NASA. People were bustling in and out for tours, civilians were reporting for their small tasks, officers were hurrying to make their reports or do their assignments.

But in the midst of all this hustle and bustle he saw a lone, slim woman. She was rather pretty, tall, dark haired. But it was not her appearance that drew his attention to her, it was the red and white stick she held gently weaving her way around people as she made her way to the main desk. Her head was held up and tilted slightly as if she were listening, her clear blue eyes focusing on nothing.

It was a strange sight, but he dismissed it and turned his attention back to his files as he strode through the lobby. The clerk at the desk asked how she could help the young woman, but it was the woman's request that made every thought of the report on a disappearing elephant fly out of his head. "Could you direct me to Major Healey's office?" she asked in such a quiet, almost frightened voice.

"Major Healey's not on the base right now," the clerk informed her. "He's away on assignment."

Dr. Bellows had turned around and stared at the woman, watching her and he saw color drain from her face. "He's not here?" she sounded even more frightened. "What about Major Nelson?"

The poor woman was mildly hyperventilating. "I'm afraid he's out on assignment as well." The blind girl swallowed, trying to regain her composure.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"At least a week."

The woman's shoulders sagged. She quickly withdrew from the desk and sat heavily on a bench nearby. The clerk was about to say something else to her, but Dr. Bellows held up a hand. Braille. So that was why Major Healey was learning to read Braille. It made sense now. At least there was a logical explanation for his actions than there were for almost all of Major Nelson's.

"Miss," Dr. Bellows sat down on the bench beside her. "Are you all right?"

She swallowed a sniffle and shook her head. "I was looking for a friend of mine. It's rather important. You see I don't have any place else to go," she swallowed again.

"You were looking for Major Healey?"

"Yes," she nodded looking towards him. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Bellows."

"Oh!" she brightened. "Roger…I mean Major Healey spoke of you often," she seemed pleased.

"I'll bet he has," Dr. Bellows said under his breath, but to her, "what do you want with Major Healey?"

She sobered. Suddenly she began pouring out the whole story, about her father's disapproval and finally his forced estrangement between herself and Roger, sending her away as if she were a silly young child – though she did not say it in that many words. She finished her story and Dr. Bellows shifted. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, I had thought about going to the Nelsons. I know Mrs. Nelson and I thought she wouldn't mind me staying with them until I can figure out what to do," she shrugged. Dr. Bellows nodded his head approvingly before he remembered that she could not see him nod.

Dr. Bellows rose to his feet and gently took her arm. "All right, my wife is coming to the base this morning and she can take to you to the Nelsons," he took her arm and led her to his office while she tried to protest.

"But I can hire a taxi. That's how I got here," she said as he led her along. "I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother at all."

Within a few minutes, Mrs. Bellows arrived and after introductions, Dr. Bellows took her out in the hall so that they could talk. Rhapsody over heard their whispered conversation; Dr. Bellows informing Mrs. Bellows that she was Roger's girl – which in turn made her feel heat come to her cheeks, but she wondered why. It was true.

A few minutes later they returned and Mrs. Bellows took up her things and swept her off to their car. Mrs. Bellows was chattering while she drove Rhapsody to the Nelsons, mostly, Rhapsody noticed, to praise the qualities of Major Roger Healey. She was a little amused by the woman who seemed so intent on getting the Major married off…despite what he might have wanted.

In the short few minutes Rhapsody had learned that Mrs. Bellows had a commanding presence. When they arrived at the Nelsons she pretty much ordered Rhapsody to stay in the car while she talked to Jeannie. Rhapsody quirked an eyebrow. She decided to take a risk and step out of the car while the older woman hurried up the walk to the front door.

Feeling her way along the exterior she reached in the back of the car to pull out her suitcase and carried it in both hands, walking carefully along the cement walk. "Oh, here let me take that dear," Mrs. Bellows said suddenly in front of her. "And let me help you."

"I'm all right," she waved away the woman's assistance. "I have the suit case." She did relent though and let Mrs. Bellows lead her to the door. One day she would make it all by herself though. She was determined. Jeannie greeted her and welcomed her to stay. Rhapsody noticed the musty scent of an older house, the lemony scent of cleaner and a hint of perfume that had to be from Jeannie as she walked through the door.

"I'm sorry I can't stay," Mrs. Bellows said regretfully. "I have to run to the cleaners and I have a meeting with the ladies at the base. We're going to a wonderful little café in town."

With that Mrs. Bellows was gone and Rhapsody felt suddenly lost. She stood just inside the door holding her suitcase, unsure of what to do next. "Would you like some coffee?" Jeannie asked, kindly. "I had just put some on." Just as she said the words that peculiar sound, a "boing" rang out, as if it were singing in the rafters.

She wrinkled her brow, wondering what it could be when she suddenly smelled the scent of coffee brewing. Her mind was racing with a myriad of thoughts. It was impossible…it couldn't be, but she'd spent her whole childhood daydreaming about it. Her mother had always told stories, countless stories that Rhapsody's grandfather had told her. But it was ridiculous. It was absurd.

Her heat began to pound in her chest as the realization began sinking in, even though her practical side wanted to deny it, there was no denying it. "You're…" she felt her cheeks flush. "You're a genie!" she almost whispered.

Jeannie skipped a beat. "What makes you say that?" she sounded smooth.

"Jeannie. That has to be it. Your name is Jeannie, though that's not proof, but that sound. When you do…your magic it makes a sound doesn't it? When we were at the beach Tony was looking for sandwiches and I heard that sound and then he found them. I might not have connected it to that…I might have thought it was just something in this house, but I heard it on the beach." She paused for a breath. She knew she was babbling. "Just now you didn't have coffee going when we came in, I heard the sound then I smelled it. My grandfather always claimed there was such a thing as djinn. It always seemed crazy, just something to entertain my mother and her siblings, but he was in a way obsessed with anything to do with djinn.

"He named my mother Djinna for that obsession, and her brother is named Gene and there's a sister, Gin…" she trailed off.

Jeannie had sunk into the couch seat and stared at the blind woman. She could try to make up a story about it all. She'd gotten very used to it during the past several years, talking her way out of trouble like this. She had not thought, though she should have. She had encountered other blind people, years ago, who could hear the sound of her magic. Few other people could, only those whose ears were more perceptible to sounds that others could not hear. There was no way to get around it this time.

But instead of confessing Jeannie turned a question. "How did your grandfather know about djinn?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Rhapsody shrugged. "If he ever told my mother she's never told us. Maybe he knew one."

"Who was your grandfather?"

"Is name was Albert Colby. Do you know him?" she asked eagerly.

"Perhaps you can tell me some of the stories he passed down," Jeannie replied carefully.

"Are you a djinni?" Rhapsody asked hastily. Jeannie hesitated. She'd been trying to avoid a direct question from her new friend.

Jeannie sighed. "Yes, I am a djinni."

"Does Roger know?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "He was my master for a short time when he first found out about me," Rhapsody's unseeing eyes shone with interest.

"Tell me about it, please," her fears from earlier in the day were forgotten as she was drawn up in Jeannie's re-telling of the past, when she'd first met Roger. Of course, Rhapsody also wanted to know about how she had met Tony. But before long it was night and Rhapsody had to contain her excitement. She had been trying to keep it under control, but now her thoughts turned back to the events of the past two days and she suddenly felt weary.

After eating their supper she retired to the children's room, Jeannie taking both of them into the down stairs room so that Rhapsody would have some peace and quiet. Rhapsody lay in her bed and thought through the day. Her mother and Periwinkle would be pleased at her discovery, but she reminded herself that Jeannie was much more than simply a "discovery." The woman had offered her friendship and Sody was not about to toss that away.

She sighed as she turned over and her thoughts turned to Roger. Where was he and what was he doing? Did he really believe that she never wanted to see him again? Would she be able to convince him that it was not her decision to cut off their relationship? She hoped that it was, but her mind went through scenarios of his reactions and she came to several conclusions that would affect her life, no matter how her relationship with him turned out.

(To be continued…)


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8  
Reunion

Majors Healey and Nelson had arrived back on the Cape Kennedy base and were met by Dr. Bellows. The good doctor was rather silent as he asked them a few routine questions. When they'd just thought they were through with the tougher part of the questioning, Colonel Bellows turned to Major Healey. "Major, I want you in my office in ten minutes. We have something we need to discuss."

"Uh, yes sir," Roger hesitated. Within the appointed time he was at his superior's office, but Dr. Bellows had not arrived yet. He wondered what it was that he wanted him for.

Roger Healey sighed as he sat down. He had done a lot of thinking about Rhapsody Davis while he and Tony were away on this assignment in Washington DC. He so wanted to see her again and talk with her. He had thought about going to the flea market to talk to her, but Raven Davis had said that she did not want to see or speak to him again. He half suspected that it was more that her father did not want him to see or speak to her again, but he could not be sure. Of course, he would never know until he found out, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. At least now he could assume that it was not her decision.

He was pulled from his reverie and his chair when Dr. Bellows entered the room. "Sit down Major," the latter said as he put down a file on his desk and took a seat himself. "I have a few questions for you, Major Healey."

"Um, yes sir. Have I…have I done something wrong sir?"

"No, no not exactly. These are questions of a more personal nature."

"Personal nature?"

"Yes, Major," he paused. "Do you know a woman by the name Rhapsody Davis?"

Roger stared at him uncomprehending. "Well, yes sir I did, you see…"

"And what were your intentions towards Miss Davis?"

"What were my intentions? What were my intentions!?" he asked mildly agitated. "I wanted to marry her!"

"You wanted to marry her," Dr. Bellows said slowly and more of a statement than question.

"Of course I wanted to marry her!" he was standing up now and using his arms to emphasize his words. "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's kind, warm, considerate, sensitive. She has the most gorgeous blue eyes!"

"That happen to be blind," Dr. Bellows pushed the file away from him slightly and folded his hands on top of it. He watched Major Healey carefully. The latter stopped and slowly turned towards Dr. Bellows.

"Yes sir, she is blind."

"Which is why you were learning Braille."

"Yes sir," Roger sat back down and looked at Dr. Bellows carefully.

"I understand that the two of you had a misunderstanding."

"You might call it that," Roger nodded.

"And you'd like to discuss this misunderstanding with her?"

"Well, I'd like to, but…"

"Come with me Major," Dr. Bellows rose from his seat and picked up his hat.

Rhapsody was trying, unsuccessfully, to show Amanda Bellows how to form a perfect silk rose. She was struggling with fastening them together, and before that she was having difficulties with cutting out the patterns properly.

So far she had no trouble instructing Jeannie and she half wondered if she did not "help" her abilities from time to time. She didn't blame her new friend. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, wanted to know. After so many years she finally knew that the djinn were real. It was such a wonderful revelation!

Before she could continue her train of thought they heard a car drive up. She heard Mrs. Bellows rise from her seat and hurry to the window. "It's them!" she called out.

"Anthony too?" Jeannie had stood up now too and was hurrying to open the door. Rhapsody stayed in her seat and patiently continued working on her current flower. Her heart had begun to pound in her chest as she thought of being able to be near Roger again. How she wanted to rush out and throw her arms around him, just as she heard Jeannie doing to Tony.

"Mrs. Bellows," she heard Roger's voice and if it were possible, her heart began to race even faster than before. "D..dr. Bellows, what exactly is it you want me to see?" she heard him ask.

Quietly, slowly, she rose from her seat and turned to face the direction of the door and the voices. "Rhapsody?"

"Hello, Roger," she smiled at him.

"But…but…I thought you said you didn't want to see me again?"

Rhapsody felt self-conscious knowing that there were other eyes and ears in the room. "Could we go some where private?" she wasn't asking anyone in particular, but Jeannie immediately went into action, shooing them both out onto the patio out back.

Now Rhapsody felt even more self-conscious standing before the man she loved. "I didn't want you to be told those things Roger. I _do_ want to see you. Every day in fact."

"Then Rhapsody…" Roger hesitated. There'd been many times before he'd wanted to take this step. Those two times before when he'd been left at the altar came to mind, but then he set his jaw and plunged head long forward. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Roger, I will," she responded without hesitation.

(To be continued…)


	9. The Flower Shop

_Author's Note: This is the final chapter of Rhapsody in Blue, however I do have plans for a sequel. I'm not sure when I'll get to writing it, but hopefully it will be soon. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and hope the wait is worth it! :)_

Chapter 9

The Flower Shop

"Okay then, well get a preacher and I'll take care of everything so you don't need to worry. We'll go ahead and set the date…we can have Jeannie help too, she'll know what to do. And Mrs. Bellows. We can have it at the same place as Jeannie and Tony. How does next weekend sound? That won't be too soon for you I hope? Of course we could wait a little longer…"

"Roger," Rhapsody had, unsuccessfully, been trying to get a word in edgewise as Roger Healey rambled on, but how he finally stopped and looked at her. "Not yet."

"Okay then, well set the date for two weeks."

Rhapsody smiled. "Not for a few months yet Roger. I…I have something I need to do first. All my life I've been taken care of. My father's taken care of me or my sisters have. If we get married now then I'll never know if I was really and truly able to support myself. I want to give it a try, to start my own silk flower shop and do things on my own for a change."

"But…but, you can do that even if we're married," Roger had grabbed her hand.

"I know, but for some reason I need to do this before. Can you give me six months? After that I should know for certain. Then, either way, we can get married."

"Six months is a long time," he sounded dejected. Rhapsody put her arms around him.

"But it'll go by before you know it."

Roger returned her embrace and with a sigh replied. "Okay, but I'll help you with your shop."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Roger."

_The Silk Flower Shop_

_It's the grand opening of Rhapsody Davis's flower and craft shop. But will her business take off or flop? Will she ever reconcile her differences with her family? And what will happen when a friend in one of her classes begins to take an interest in her?_


End file.
